Bathroom Brawl
“I’d let her go.” One of the returned soldiers said to his sergeant. “The guy in the medbay literally pissed himself.” The sergeant waved at the woman dismissively, by way of granting permission. “I better go with … we can go check up on the Doc on our way back. Clean him up and such.” Vas said lazy getting out of his chair. He had slid the slim throwing knife up a sleeve and waited for Walker to come along. Free from the knife, Walker’s gaze immediately shot to the Sergeant in charge. “Oh, right manners. Sergeant, do we have your leave to go to the bathroom and check up on our injured Doc?” Vas asked rocking on his heels, his hand in his pockets the picture on innocence. It was cute that Walker thought the knife was a necessity. He couldn’t help but wonder when she would notice that he wasn’t worried at all. Smug little-- “I know the way, you just go check on your doc.” “Yea but I’m going to need a second pair of hands to clean up the Doc ya dope.” Vas tsked. “So let’s go and hurry your ass up.” Vas complained childishly. “Seriously why you gotta make things so complicated?” Lara brought her glass to the sink, turning the water on to rinse it. She silently palmed the paring knife sitting in the bottom of the basin, then begrudgingly relented and turned to walk, heading towards the cargo bay which was still teeming with Alliance. Vas walked along with her down the hallways, silently nudging her the correct way to the bathroom. He even opened the door for her, when they arrived to the communal bathroom. “Thanks,” She grumbled. “Welcome,” Vas replied and walked in after her and locked the door with a click. There weres plenty of stalls for her to choose from and if she thought he was going to wait outside well … he was no amateur at this. “Little privacy?” “Not a chance.” “Look, I played your charade. How do I know you aren’t just going to kill me like Bates when all’s said and done?” Walker closed herself into one of the stalls. “In spite of the number you and your buddy did on the Doc, the powers that be haven’t given me the green light.” He paused a moment. “That's not to say I won’t if you prove more a danger to me and my own than a benefit. So how about we all just play nice and you just might make it out in one whole piece?” Vas said with mild irritation. “I just want to go home to my son.” “See. We are already doing great. Let's keep it that way!” Vas smiled brightly the throwing knife twirling between his fingers. “I have zero reason to orphan your kid. It would suck for him. Believe me, I know. A place like this would eat him up in a heartbeat and not bother spitting him out. So do you need to pee or not? Or was this a way for you to plead your case to me?” He huffed impatiently. “Not exactly. “ She replied, “But fine. Let’s finish your ruse so I can get back to forgetting you exist.” “Shiney.” Vas said toying absently with his knife. “We done then?” Lara walker went to the sink to wash her hands, then motioned for the thug to give her a towel. Vas walked over and held out a hand towel to her he had taken from where it hung. “Do you remember what I said earlier?” He asked almost absently. Lara’s heart was in her throat. Training for the police force had been minimal, but she was fairly certain that if she caught him off guard -- she held the towel and readied her knife. “Think very hard … about your next move.” Vas said slowly watching with cold blue eyes. “It may not seem it but I have been more than tolerant of your antics … so far … my patience is not infinite.” He said tilting his head slightly, knowingly and waited. Watching the woman much like a snake watches a mouse. Lara’s heart pounded in her ears. How could he know? Was he just bluffing? The kid so far had a propensity to say and do shit to get under her skin, rattle her. She struggled to control herself from shaking as she gritted her teeth and steeled herself. She wasn't going to die here and if she was she wasn't going down without a fight. Least off killed and dumped by some psycho of a thug. She gripped the knife and lunged at the boy driving the point to stab him in the gut. Vas sidestepped the lunge and again skipped back as she went to swing at him wildly. She was desperate it was clear given how she overextended herself. Laura’s boots squeaked on the floor as she pressed the attack raising the knife up to drive down into the boy. “You Ching-wah TSAO duh liou mahng” Laura hissed. Vas caught the woman by the wrist on her downswing, the slap of skin echoing in the little bathroom. He held her there squeezing her wrist, looking from the knife to Laura. “Really? That is the best you got?” Her other fist shot up to backhand his bruised nose. Vas' head rocked back a bit and his blue eyes burned. That did it! He was officially ticked. Vas took a breath so he didn’t outright snap this woman in half. So in return, he gut punched her. Still gripping her wrist he spun her around while she continued to gasp digging the point of the knife in her back and wrapped an arm around her neck pulling her up to her toes. “Points to you that DID hurt.” Vas chuckled he said pulling her up higher, her own weight threatening to stab her as the knife was digging into her back. Thump-thump-thump “Everything all right in there?” The alliance guard on the other side of the door asked. “Is it Walker? Is everything alright.” Vas whispered into her ear. He let up just enough so she could answer. “It’s fine,” She said through gritted teeth. “We’re fine. Just a misunderstanding.” She glanced back over her shoulder to the young hoodlum. “Right. Well get your asses back to the galley.” The voice of the alliance soldier commanded. Vas dropped Walker like a sack of potatoes. He walked to her squatted down and held out a hand. “Knife please.” He asked politely. Walker instantly played out three scenarios in her head, none of which worked out for her, so she reluctantly handed over the paring knife. “So far … the smartest thing you have done all day.” He commented standing. Vas held a hand out to help her back up. Sullenly, she accepted his hand to pull herself to her feet. “Don't work yourself up, Walker. It's almost over and soon enough I will be nothing more than a bad memory. Maybe though this will be an incentive for you to walk the strait and narrow.” Vas said unlocking the door. “Be a person your kid can really look up to.” He said opening the door for her. “Yeah--” she agreed. “I’m sure you make your mama real proud.”